


Momma Bear

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kids, Love, babys, married, mom of boys, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Written for somebody on tumblr!I have an idea that the reader and Oscar have 3 or 4 sons and they are all mamas boys (cuz that’s my dream lol) one of them brings home a girl and the reader goes on momma bear mode and is super protective over him. Also the reader has a bad feeling about the girl and she ends up breaking her baby boys heart and she comforts him and has a little I told you moment.( a bonus is if she sees the girls again and she confronts her and tells her off maybe)
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Momma Bear

You’re preparing dinner for the family, your youngest son Angel who is currently two years old sitting on your hip as you move around the kitchen. A task that you’re use to, but finding it more difficult seeing as you’re currently seven months pregnant with another baby. You had a lot of food to prepare to feed your large family of six, a long task, so your back and feet were in constant protest.

Oscar was currently outside cutting the over grown lawn, your two elementary school aged boys, Anthony(9) and Carlos(6) sitting on the couch playing a video game. Junior, your eldest son most likely upstairs on his phone. 

You look over when Oscar walks in, his shirt now off and draped over his shoulder due to getting hot,“Smells good mamas.” He says as he goes over to the sink to wash his hands.

“Thank you. It still has a little time left before it’s all finished, so if you want to go take a quick shower you can.” You inform him as you move the red rice around. Oscar hums in understanding, drying his hands with the towel before coming behind you and placing a kiss to your shoulder. 

“Want me to take him? The boys can watch him while you finish up.” He offers softly in your ear, referring to Angel who was just fine with holding onto you and leaning his head on your shoulder. 

“No. Stay with my mommy.” The two year old responds quickly as Oscar holds his hands out and tries to reach for him. Oscar fake pouting at the response, already use to getting rejected by him when it comes to you.

“It’s fine. I don’t want him to start crying.” You chuckle and spin to give him a proper kiss,”Go shower...you smell like outside.” You say to him with a scrunched up nose.

“Si jefa.”(yes boss) 

You laugh and shove him away with your free hand, before turning back to the food. You hear Oscar whistle at the two boys when he walks through the living room, smacking one of them playfully with his shirt,”Aye, pause that shit and go set the table for your mom. The both of you.” He demands, the tv growing silent as they hurry and scramble to their feet.

“Hi mom.” Carlos says as he races to grab the plates, his brother grabbing the silverware. They head into the connected dining room and run around the table getting everything ready for later. You shake your head as you watch them, only moving at a fast pace so they can get back to their game. You check on the chicken, picking off a piece to try, before blowing on it and taking a bit into your mouth. Angel happily eating the other half of the small left over piece when you offer it to him. 

“Bye mom!” Anthony says when they both completed their task, the two of them jumping back onto the couch and pressing play. You turn off the pan for the potatoes as you hear the sound of feet coming down the stairs, Junior finally making an appearance.

“Oh, so you are apart of this family.” You tease as he hops onto the counter a few feet away, kicking his legs back and forth.

“I was busy.” He chuckles as your back reaches it’s breaking point.

“Busy? Want to share with what?” You ask as you walk over and hold out Angel for him to take, the younger boy starting to whine in protest before you give him ‘that’ look. His bottom lip sticks out but he doesn’t say anything else as he lets his older brother take him.

“I was talking to someone...a girl.” He says with a love struck grin, bouncing Angel up and down on his knee.

“A girl?” You say, surprise laced in your voice,”What’s her name? Do I know her?” 

“No you don’t and it’s Carmen.” He says as you take a few feet back to the stove,”Carmen Chavez.” He sighs contently, his eyes glazed with love.

Carmen.” You repeat,”So I’m guessing by the look on your face you like this girl.” 

“I do. A lot.” He admits,”Which is why I came down actually. I wanted to ask if she can come over to dinner...well she’s actually already on her way, like pulling into the neighborhood on her way.”

“Junior!” You exclaim as you point to the stove,”I didn’t make enough chicken for another person. You can’t just invite people over with out actually asking first.” 

“I know mom, I know. I wasn’t thinking clear when I asked her and it was already too late to take it back.” He explains as he carefully gets down from the counter with Angel,”She can eat my piece, it’ll be fine. Just please don’t make me cancel on her.” 

You take in his expression and instantly give in ,”Okay you win. Besides I cooked daddy two pieces anyway, she can just have one of his.” 

“Awesome. I love you mom!” He grins and places a quick kiss on your cheek, setting the toddler onto the floor before running outside with his phone, not even giving you time to respond. You look out the window and notice a car come to a stop on the side of the road, getting interrupted by your youngest son.

“Up.” You hear Angel say as he tugs on your leggings. You reach down and scoop him up, turning each burner off and moving the food items over to the table so everyone could serve them selves what they wanted. You make sure to grab a extra plate and pull in a another chair, setting him in his high chair after. 

“Cesar coming or something?” Oscar asks as he leans against the archway. 

“No. Junior has his little crush joining us tonight.” You say as you pick up the empty sippy cup from the tray.

“Crush? I didn’t know he liked anyone.” Oscar says as he watches you pour some water into the cup, tightening the lid before handing it over to Angel. 

“I’m barley finding out. He just sprung it on me.” You shrug, placing your hand on your belly and taking a deep breath,”He’s kicking so much today.” You comment, more to yourself than to Oscar. 

“He? We don’t know it’s boy yet. Or did you already find out with out me?” Oscar smirks and walks over to place his hands on your stomach as well.

“I didn’t find out but I’ve done this four times already. I’m almost positive you can only shot out boys.” You laugh,”Now stop talking so close to me, it makes HIM go crazy.” You say and playfully swat his hands away. Oscar chuckles and pulls you in for a loving kiss, letting you go and taking his seat at the head of the table.

“Niños! Get in here, time to eat!” Oscar calls out, Junior walking in at the perfect time. You quickly serve Oscar and Angel, just giving the younger Diaz potatoes since that was going to be the only thing he actually ate and not play with.

“What, only one piece mami?” Oscar asks confusingly, use to getting double portions.

“If you want another one, the stove is just a few feet away.” You smile sweetly at him, Oscar mumbling a quiet apology as the other voices in the house join around the table.

“This is Carmen.” Junior says, the both of them still standing as the bottle blonde girl just looks around. You take in her appearance, short with nice features and hazel eyes. Her revealing outfit something you would have worn at her age as well, just not when meeting somebody’s parents. You weren’t one to judge, however when you noticed the fading love bites on her neck you got a bit concerned.

“Hello Carmen, I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you.” You say politely, Oscar and the other kids making themselves known as well. You sit down next to your husband and make yourself a plate, occasionally giving Angel some of your chicken as everybody begins to eat.

“So Carmen, are you a senior as well?” You ask

“Um yeah. Obviously.” She says, digging around her plate in distaste, not bothering to even make eye contact.

“Hey my wife’s talking to you, have some respect.” Oscar says pointing his fork in the two love birds directions, not being one to bite his tongue,”You’re in somebody’s home, so acknowledge them when they speak.”

“She’s fine. It’s fine really.” You say as you take in Junior’s shocked face at what his dad just said, Carmen shrugging and rolling her eyes as she mutters an apology. 

“Um thanks for the food ma, it was really good, but can we actually go ahead and be excused?” He says embarrassingly, Oscar about to deny his request as you put your hand over his to stop him. 

“Yes, take your plates to the sink first.” You say, Junior grabbing both his and hers and walking into the kitchen to discard of them, Carmen following,”And no going upstairs! Living room or front porch only.” You call out. The only response you get is the front door shutting, you sigh and shake your head,”I don’t know about this one.” You tell Oscar quietly, glancing over at the two other boys at the end of the table,”Stop throwing food at each other, you guys are old enough to know better.” 

“Sorry mom.” They both say in unison with a fake innocent smile, eating normally again after.

“Yeah, Ima have a talk with him. I don’t need a no mannered ,rubia falsa, hyna as a daughter in law.” Oscar jokes, not taking anything serious.(fake blonde)

“And that is why I’ll be talking to him.” You laugh and pick up the rest of your chicken leg, placing it on to Oscar’s plate, who eagerly accepts it. 

“I finished.” Angel says and holds his arms up,”Out mommy.”

“Please?” You say to him, waiting for him to mimic you.

“Pwease.” He whines, kicking his legs out until you pick him up and set him on the ground.

“Go play, daddy’s going to give you a bath when he’s done eating.” You say and the little boy nods, his long curly hair bouncing as he does. He takes off to living room and you hear him dump out his bucket of toys.

“We’re done too.” Anthony says for both him and Carlos as they stand up, showing off their empty plates.

“Yeah you’re not slick, both of you scarfed that shit down so you can get back to that game.” Oscar accuses with a laugh,”Nice try, get upstairs and get ready for bed. Then you can come back downstairs to play until bedtime.” 

“Yes papa.” They grumble and take their plates to the sink, heading up the stairs sadly. 

You laugh and begin cleaning up the table, Oscar still working on his late few bites. You start washing the dishes and placing them in the rack when you feel a presence behind you,”Thank you mami.” Oscar says and places his dish into the sink as well, wrapping his arms around you from behind and peppering your neck with kisses,”Maybe the little cock-block can sleep in his own room tonight?”

“Oscar! Don’t call him that.” You try to say seriously but can’t help the laugh that escapes,”Besides I’d be no fun anyway. I can’t even move.”

“That’s okay. I’ll do all the work.” He offers, his lips moving up to your earlobe. You bite down on your lower lip and crane your neck to the side so he has more access. 

“Alright, if you can get him to sleep in his own bed tonight we can do whatever you want papi.” You give in, Oscar’s smile lighting up in excitement.

“It’s a deal. No take backs.” He says as he pulls away to go over and pick up said ‘challenge.’ Angel laughing as Oscar holds him upside down and takes him to yours guys restroom for his bath. 

Just as you finish up cleaning, the kitchen and dining room spotless again, Junior enters the house.

“Come sit.” You call out as you go sit down on the couch, Junior letting go of the stairwell and sighing as he go to sit down opposite of you.

“Yes?” 

“You know I’ve always been good at reading people.” You tell him, holding up your finger when he opens his mouth to speak,”Let me finish...now this Carmen girl, something’s a little off. She has no manners and look at how she presented herself. Her vibe isn’t right Junior.” You say,”And another thing, if your going to be marking her up then make sure she doesn’t flaunt it to us.”

“Marking her up? What are you talking about.” He says, ignoring everything else that left your mouth. 

“Her neck, it looked like she got attacked by a octopus.” You say, Junior laughing at your words.

“Mom we haven’t done anything except for kiss, she told me that’s from her flat iron thingy.” He explains, your eyes growing wide, before you swallow down what you really wanted to say. 

“Flat iron, right.” You agree, not wanting to completely destroy his little romance bubble, because for all you know it was early into the relationship so you shouldn’t completely judge her on that,”Look, baby all I’m saying is that she’s the first girl you took interest in. And maybe you’re just clouded by it. I don’t want you to get your heart broken and I just have this horrible feeling that she’s going to be the one to do it.”

“Mom I’m almost 18 now, I know what I’m doing. Carmen isn’t like that, she’s different from all the other girls in school. I’m not clouded by love, I am in love. It’s making me see clearer if anything.” 

“You’re right. You are almost 18 and I should trust your judgement. I just want you to know that you will always be my baby boy and I’m always going to be right here if you need me.” 

“I know mom.” He smiles and gets up, helping you to your feet and giving you a hug, your belly sort of in the way,”I love you and I love your talks, but I just think you’re wrong this time.” He adds, giving your cheek a kiss before heading back to the confinement’s of his room. You sigh and let him go away, waddling down the hall to your bedroom. Laughing as you see Oscar laying in bed with a sleeping Angel pressed to his side. 

“What happened?” You asked smugly as you pull off your leggings so you can take a shower.

“I couldn’t tell him no.” Oscar admits in defeat, stroking the boys hair back. Gasping when you see what’s in his mouth.

“And you let him manipulate you for his pacifier. Oscar, no! He was doing so good with out it.” You whine, continuing to get undressed.

“I know mami, don’t make me feel weaker than I already do.” He groans

“Fine, but when he wakes up tomorrow you’re the one that’s going to take it from him.” You demand as you go over to the dresser and grab a t-shirt with some shorts.

“I will.” He agrees,”Aye, did Junior come back in yet?”

“Yeah, I already talked to him about her.” You inform,”He’s head over heels and completely blinded by her. Our first baby is going to have a broken heart very soon.” You sigh sadly.

“Well good thing he’s got us to fall back on.” Oscar yawns, reaching for the remote to turn the tv on,”Be careful in the shower, I don’t need you slipping.” 

“I will.” You smile and blow him a kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. 

~

“Did the boys ever come back downstairs?” You ask Oscar, but are welcomed with his soft snores as you exit the bathroom. You sigh and toss the towel into the hamper, already dressed as you go check the living room.

“Mommy?” Carlos says, standing on the first step of the stairs in his pajamas,”Can I sleep with you tonight? Anthony doesn’t want to keep the night light on.” 

“Okay baby.” You smile and hold your hand out for him to take.

“Mommy?” He asks, not reaching for your hand.

“Yes?” 

“Can you carry me?” He asks shyly, you would probably regret it tomorrow but he was too cute to resist and luckily he was a bit on the small/skinny side. You don’t respond and pick him up with a groan, his arms clinging to you as you walk back to the bedroom and shut the door. You set him on the bed and he gets under the covers as you climb in next to him. The light from the tv lighting the room just enough. 

“Go to bed!” You text the family group chat when you hear the sound of feet walking around upstairs. Both older boys texting a thumbs up in response. 

A yawn comes from your mouth as you plug your phone up to the charger, playing the dinner over and over again in your head. Trying to see if you missed something and really did misjudge her. You give up a few minutes later, trying to get some sleep. Carlos now upside down in the bed and his feet on your pillow. Both of those factors not helping you get a good nights rest.

~

It’s a little over a week later when you’re relaxing in the house, laying down on the couch. Oscar still at work, the three younger boys spending the day/night with Cesar, and Junior heading over to Carmen’s to surprise her, or so you thought. 

You get startled by the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut, causing you sit up and take in Junior’s upset state,”Baby what’s wrong?” You ask and stand up, moving as quick as you can to his side. 

“Fucking Carmen.” He says, running a hand through his hair before apologizing for his choice of words,”Sorry ma, I’m just so mad.” 

“What did she do?” You say and wave off the curse word as you look up at him.

“I went over to her house and let myself in and she was in bed with some other guy. She didn’t even care that I seen. She just told me to leave and shut the door on my way out.” He says, his eyes filling with tears before blinking them back and looking up at the ceiling,”I thought she was the one. I was so sure.” 

“Baby I don’t want to say I told you so, but I did try to warn you.” You sigh and wrap you arms around him.

“You did ma. I should have listened, I’m so stupid. I can’t believe I fell for her lies.”

“Come lay in mommy’s bed and I’ll bring you all your favorite foods.” You say, not giving him time to protest as you take his hand and drag him to your room. You tuck him in and use your fingers to wipe the tears that managed to fall, giving him a kiss on his forehead,”Here’s the remote.” You tell him as you hand it over,”I’ll be back.” 

“Love you.” He say’s before you exit the room.

“Love you more.” You respond, heading into the kitchen after. You pull out everything you would need and get started on the not so healthy feast. Everything just about done as Oscar walks into the house, his work uniform filthy. 

“Pregnancy cravings?” Oscar teases, after kicking off his work boots at the door and coming over to see what smelt so good. 

“Not exactly.” You laugh as you finish up with last Mexican style street hot dog, the flan sitting in its pan off to the side. The portions big enough so you and Oscar can eat as well.

“Hmh.” He hums in response, grabbing your face and turning it so he can give you a kiss,”I’ma go get cleaned up.” 

“Okay.” You smile, giving him one more peck before he walks off to the bedroom. Returning not even thirty seconds later.

“Why is that big ass fool in our bed, drooling on my pillow?” Oscar says with a raised eyebrow, not really upset,”I thought he was over that stage?” 

“Turns out we were right about Carmen.” You say 

“What? No.” Oscar frowns 

“Yup. He’s really upset so don’t say anything unless he brings it up.”

“I’m not.” He replies with a shake of his head, sighing as he resumes his walk back to the room.

“Can you wake him up before you go shower!?Tell him his food is ready!” You call out, Oscar grunting in response. 

You serve him the food and desert on two different plates, setting it on the table for him to eat. He thanks you and eats in silence as you watch him. Your own heart breaking for your first born. Not even being able to relate to what he was feeling since Oscar was your first everything, but nonetheless promising yourself that you would help him overcome the heartbreak. 

~

It’s been a few weeks now, Junior turning back into the happy teenager he was before Carmen. Everything normal once again as you do your weekly grocery shopping, Angel sitting in the basket and the rest of the boys at home. You’re deciding on what cereal to buy when somebody runs into your cart.

“Sorry.” You apologize out of instinct even though it wasn’t your fault,”Oh Carmen.” You say repulsively

“Mrs.Diaz.” She reply’s with a fake smile,”Nice to see you again.” 

“Wish I could say the same but I can’t.” You laugh exaggeratedly, taking notice of her hand held basket that was filled with junk food, a few bottles of wine, and a box of condoms,”Getting ready to have another boy at your house? I’m happy you have enough common sense to use protection, but then again not enough seeing as you didn’t see what a wonderful person my son is.” 

She clears her throat and turns her nose up,”I don’t have to listen to this, I can do whatever I want to whomever I want.” She sneers,”I don’t care what you have to say and I’m not here to be lectured by some cry baby boy’s mom.” 

You smile and cover Angel’s ears,”First off I don’t care how old you are...you’re a stuck up, shallow bitch who lost a good thing. My son is going to be the best thing that you ever lost... run and tell your mother what I said if you want. You know my address and I wouldn’t mind explaining to her what your after school activity’s consist of. So get out of my way before my pregnant ass runs you over with this here shopping cart.” She stands there in shock, not replying as she gets herself together and stomps off,”Um excuse me.” You say and wave over the nearest employee,”The girl with the fried blonde hair and wine bottles is not 21. Please don’t let her buy the alcohol, she went that way.” You point, the employee taking off after Carmen as you grin in victory. The rest of your shopping trip going smoothly before getting home to your house full of boys.


End file.
